Broken Glass Rose
by Runisla Havoc
Summary: This is a story I've been planning on! Please read? JH and his Girl. M for later chapters. Better summary in chapter one. sad at end
1. Intro

-1This is a story of two. Jean Havoc and Runisla Showl. They love each other very much. It's goning to be good! The next chapter will be up somtime soon…so tune in! OK fine here's the intro.

This is a story about a girl named Runisla Showl, a princess from Lanice, Lavern. He is sent to protect her at all costs, on the Furer's orders. She is learning alchemy, yet has not mastered it. So he is sent to protect her from an attacker. After he kills the attacker and he has to leave her, but they had started to date. Runi is going to miss him a lot. So she leaves with him, giving up being a princess. Their life together is wonderful. She loves him. He loves her. This man she loves is Jean Havoc. Yet….their love only last about twelve years.


	2. A letter and a ticked off princess

-1 "Lieutenant Jean Havoc," the Fuhrer stated. "You have a very special request." Havoc saluted. "Take this." The Fuhrer handed him a letter. "Read it aloud," he said to Havoc. "Yes sir."

_Dear Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, _

_Our Daughter, Runisla, Is being hunted by an attacker, which we don't know who yet is. We would love if you would come and accept this as to protect Runisla (Runi) at all costs necessary. This is no ordinary task, Runisla is a princess. Please accept and take this train ticket with you this Saturday to board the train to Lanice, Lavern. We will have a cab waiting for you there if you decide to accept the mission. Please come for our dear Runi's sake._

_With all Gratitude and Respect,_

_Mr. and Mrs. Showl_

_P.S. Please be aware our daughter is scared of the military for a reason she has not told us_

"Well? Do you accept?" The Fuhrer asked. "Yes sir" Havoc said, saluting. "Good then!" The Fuhrer said smiling cheerfully, "You better start to pack, you'll be there a month or so, and Saturday's tomorrow!" Havoc saluted and walked out of the large double doors, to pack his stuff he was going to need.

with runisla

"MOM! What do you mean? A man from the military!" Runisla, or Runi for short yelled at her mother! "But dear! This man won't hurt you. He'll only be here a month or so." Runi sat on her bed in her very large room, and sighed. "Oh fine, he'll be here tommarow, right?" Her mother stood at the double doors making her way out, "Yres, tomorrow." She said and left. Runi lay in her bed for a half-hour or so. "Why me…..? I could have given up being a princess to my sister, but she had to leave to another continent and leave me in this state of a princess. Crap!" Later that night Run I took a shower and put on a forest green, silk, night gown, just reaching the bottom of her thigh. She grabbed a glass of water, drank it, then lay down in bed reading the book called '_Don't Try to Fix Me, I'm Not Broken' _It was about a girl who was hated, that people said had problems, but she never shown her true side. After that she fell asleep hoping that the man from the military would come, but the train would explode or something like that, she laughed at the thought and fell asleep.


	3. Princess Runisla

The Next Day

The next day, Havoc boarded the train to Lanice. The ride was long and boring where he was sitting. Not many people were on the train, figuring he was the only one on board. He sighed…hoping the train wouldn't explode or something like that. He leaned in the corner of the booth and closed his eyes. Later that night around 9:00pm he woke up hearing the train stop. "This is your stop." The train conductor told him. Havoc grabbed his bags and got off the train. Havoc looked around for a cab….nothing but a darkened train station and a few cars. "Are you Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc?" He turned around and saw a short man. "Yea'," he answered. "Come with me," the man said, "call me Shantly." He continued. Havoc followed the man to the cab, realizing he didn't look hard enough. Once the cab dropped him off Havoc paid a tip to the cab driver. Once Havoc turned to the place, his eyes grew wide. The estate was huge, he walked up to the door taking the knocker in his hand he knocked. No answer. Again, still no answer. He tried again, and again. Finally….an answer. A guy slightly shorter than him, seemingly the butler. He was wearing a tuxedo, and had short black hair, casually. "Yes, may I help you?" He asked. "Ummmmm…yea'. I'm Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc." He sighed, "I'm here to protect the princess." The butler looked up at him and smiled. "Ah, yes. Come right this way." He lead Havoc to a pair of huge double doors. The door swung open, the hinges creaking. The room was dark except for the lit candles at the bedside. "What the hell?" Runisla yelled and fell off of the other side of her bed. "Runisla, this is the man from.." "I know!" Runi said getting up from the floor. "Just go!" "Yes marm." He said and left, closing the door behind him. "Well, hello. I'm Runisla, just call me Runi. Yes, I know, I lied, I'm not scared of you." I just love to fool my parents. Oh, and thanks for coming." She said sitting on her bed. Havoc had a nose bleed, he found the woman he wanted. She had blue eyes, and long blonde hair with tan streaks. "So, come and sit." Havoc did so, setting his bags against the wall "How old are you? I'm 27." She asked him. "I'm 28." He answered. "I love you." The words slipped his lips. "Excuse me? What did you say?" "Oh, nothing at all." He said, with a sweat drop on his head. "Ok then." She said. "Your funny. Ummm…did you notice your nose is bleeding?" She asked and took out a handkerchief wiping the blood away and throwing it in the trash. "I notice you smoke. You can smoke in my room." Havoc grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit one of them using the candle flame popping it in his mouth. Havoc got up and went to his bags, pulling out a cigarette tray, placing it on her nightstand. "Well, it seems you really like to smoke." She laughed. "Yep, better die young and happy." He grinned. Runi laughed. "What?" He asked. Runi shook her head. "You know, you do look pretty handsome." She teased him by lightly tickling his neck. "Stop!" He said. "Oh, fine." She stopped. "Kaahhccaa!" "What was that?" Havoc asked startled. "Mugarn! Come here." Out of the black part of her room came flying a large raven. Havoc was freaked by the sight of the bird, it was huge! It came over and landed on Runi's out-stretched arm. Once Mugarn was settled, she brought him towards her and stroked his buetiful black feathers. "What? You never seen a raven?" Runi asked Havoc. "Yes, but never that big!" Runi sighed. "Well, I might as well introduce you to the pine-marten. Their both fighters, and well trained animals. Milly! Come here girl!" Then again, out of the black came a pine-marten that was pure black, and it hopped onto Runi's lap. She stroked its soft fur coat. "You seem to have way with animals." Havoc stated. "Yea', pretty much, but their both well trained. I trained them myself." She said proudly. Mugarn hopped onto Havoc's shoulder and cawed loudly. "He likes you." Runi said, "Go on and pet him." Havoc stroked him with the back of his hand lightly. Mugarn jumped up, and flew back into the dark. "Here, go on back to bed." She told Milly and she jumped off her lap and left to where Mugarn was. "See, their sweet." Havoc smiled at her, sweetly. "You know, do even like being a princess?" Havoc asked her.


	4. Kisses

-1 "No. Actually, that's why when you leave I'm leaving with you." Havoc was shocked. "I'll just give up being a princess, and give the job to someone else. So can I?" She asked Havoc. "If you want too." He said. "Oh, thank you!" She said hugging him, as they both fell off the bed. Their eyes grew wide realizing their lips were locked together. But Runi quickly turned it into a passionate kiss. "Mmmm…mmmm." Runi moaned. They both broke the kiss quickly. "Oh, sorry." Runi apologized.

"By the way, I never got your name." They got up and sat back on the bed. "Names Havoc, Jean Havoc." He said. "Ok then Jean, how about…" She was cut off by Havoc. "Just call me Havoc." Runi shook her head. "I'll call you what I want." She took a breath. "So, like I was saying. How about we go out for some fun." She got up and walked into the dark of her room turning on the light. Runi came back and blew out the candles. "I'll be right back." Runi left into the bathroom, taking some clothes with her. About fifteen minutes later she came out wearing, a black mini-skirt, a black turtle-neck, a black English hat loseley on her head, white stockings, and a pair of sexy short heels. "Go get out of that uniform and change. Were going out for a night of fun." Havoc grabbed the bag with his clothes in it and changed. He came out wearing black slacks, yellow buttoned shirt, and some casual evening shoes. "Come on! Lets go!" Runi said, and grabbed his hand and left out into the local bar.


	5. Night Out

Havoc and Runi sat at the bar. "Two shots of vodka." Runi ordered. "So this is your idea of fun?" Havoc grinned. "Nope, I'll be giving you fun later though." Runi winked at him, and Havoc blushed a bit. "Your cute like that!" Runi laughed. The drinks were served. Runi drank it slowly, as for Havoc he had about 4 shots, Runi only needed one. "You seem to like to drink," Runi saw Havoc light a cigarette. "...and smoke." she continued. "This is a crazy bar." Runi told herself. It was about 1:00 in the morning and Havoc and Runi were barley even tired. "Hey Havoc, wanna play 12 rounds of strip poker?" She asked him. Havoc's eyes lit up as the two joined a starting game.

Round one: Runi loses and gets rid of hat.

Round two: Runi again loses and gets rid of shoe.

Round three: Runi again loses and gets rid of other shoe

Round four: Some guy loses and gets rid of a shoe

Round five: Runi loses and gets rid of panty hoes

Havoc and the other men were getting very excited

Round six: Runi loses and gets rid of mini-skirt

Round seven: Havoc loses and gets rid of a shoe

Round eight: Runi loses and gets rid of turtle-neck

Now all the boys are getting eager

Round nine: Runi loses again and gets rid of bra

Round ten: Runi yet again loses and gets rid of panties (Havoc looked as if he would well…….) Since Runi had lost all her clothes she folded and put her clothes back on so the eager men wouldn't…..well…. Runi watched.

After the game Havoc and Runi left. "Well, you enjoyed that, huh?" Havoc was looking up and down her body. "You were right…….how about you give me a little more fun later," He raised his eyebrows. "You know it." She took him back to the estate and lead him to the back yard to a small smoke house. Inside was a cozy looking place, something like a dream house in the winter, with a fireplace going. "Like it?" She asked, Havoc smirked. "Yep, the perfect place, no windows." "I know what you thinking." She said. "Oh yea' what?" He said. "You want me." Runi smirked. "Badly." Havoc looked at her, as she lead him to the sofa and sat down next to each other. "I'll give you what you want soon." She said kissing him on the cheek, and moved behind him sitting on the back of the sofa. "This is only the least damage I'm gonna do to you, Havoc she said. Runi used her skilled hands to massage his back. "Oh god, your good at that." Runi grinned. "You like that don't you?" She asked. "Oh yea'" He answered. Runi pulled his shirt out of his pants and reached up his shirt massaging his bare back. A few minutes later she pulled her hands back out of his shirt. "Hey! Why did you stop?" He asked as if unpleased. "I said that was the least of the damage I'm gonna do to you." She smirked, and so did he. "Well, can you hurry up?" He asked. "Maybe." She smirked bigger.


End file.
